


Amigos... y lo que surja

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Thigh Holsters, Undercover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante varios cruceros, se han producido unos asesinatos. Tal vez sea el momento de que nuestros chicos empiecen a investigar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos... y lo que surja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, tal vez, por eso no están casados ya en la serie…
> 
> **Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna, no siquiera es muy porno, solo algunas insinuaciones
> 
> **Notas:** Escrito para el Amigo invisible de Livejournal, me habían pedido que fuese hogareño (esa parte no la logré), de la petición me quedé en el “pareja establecida” y en el thigh holster… 
> 
> Es mi primer fic de Hawaii con Danny y Steve como pareja establecida, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

-Toma  
-Sabes que yo no uso eso. Y ya tengo el de tobillo.  
-Toda precaución es poca. Me sentiré más tranquilo si lo llevas.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Está bien.

* * *

Gran parte del trayecto lo pasó leyendo. Hacía mucho que no viajaba en autobús y, la verdad, no recordaba que fuese tan tedioso. Probablemente se debiese a la gran cantidad de paradas que estaba haciendo.   
Precisamente en ese momento estaba subiendo más gente. ¿Acaso ese autobús no se llenaba nunca?  
Levantó la vista para ver si aún quedaban asientos libres y su mirada se cruzó con la de un hombre alto, con el cabello cano y unos impresionantes grises. El hombre le sonrió e hizo amago de querer sentarse en el asiento libre que había a su lado cuando alguien se le adelantó dejándose caer de golpe en el lugar.  
-Esto empieza a llenarse, ¿eh?- dijo el recién llegado. Desvió la mirada del hombre de ojos grises, quien no disimuló su fastidio, para observar a quien sería su nuevo compañero, que ahora revolvía su mochila en busca de su iPod.  
Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su libro.  
-¿No te mareas leyendo en un autobús?  
-No  
-¿Qué lees?  
-Un libro  
El nuevo ocupante del asiento no dijo nada, hasta después de un rato.  
-Mi nombre es Craig Daniels.  
-¿Sabes? Cuando alguien va leyendo en un autobús, lo hace para que le dejen tranquilo.  
-¿Quién se apunta a un crucero de “singles” para estar tranquilo?  
Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no había nada que decir, así que sonrió y le tendió la mano.  
-Ethan. Ethan Richmond.  
Craig le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó dos chocolatinas de su mochila.  
-¿Quieres una?- le preguntó con la boca llena.  
-Son mis favoritas.- contestó Ethan cogiendo la otra.  
-¿Es tu primer viaje de solteros?- quiso saber Craig  
-La verdad es que sí. Cosas de mi madre, ya sabes _“A este paso te quedarás sólo” “Que te haya salido mal una vez no significa que no lo intentes de nuevo”_ ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes mucho a estas cosas?  
-La primera vez, también. Tengo un trabajo bastante absorbente y no me queda mucho tiempo para hacer vida social.  
Ethan asintió.  
El autobús no hizo muchas más paradas y por fin llegaron al hotel Millenium Biltmore, en Los Ángeles, lugar en donde pasarían la noche antes de embarcar en el crucero en el que disfrutarían de un viaje especialmente pensado para solteros que buscan una relación. El hecho de que últimamente se hubiesen producido una serie de asesinatos en esas excursiones había mermado el número de participantes, aunque no lo suficiente como para que éstas no continuasen realizándose.  
El hombre de ojos grises hizo un par de intentos de acercarse a Ethan, pero aquel tipo, el tal Craig, no dejaba de cruzarse accidentalmente en su camino.  
-¿Puedo invitarte por fin a una copa, Ethan?  
El mencionado se giró y por fin pudo ver el nombre escrito en la etiqueta pegada en la chaqueta del que hasta ahora había sido el hombre de los ojos grises.  
-Por supuesto, Harold  
-Es difícil hablar contigo. Has resultado ser una de las sensaciones del viaje.  
-¡Qué va! He estado solo prácticamente todo el rato  
-Con el tal Craig a tu alrededor.  
-Hemos congeniado bastante bien en el autobús. Ya sabes, venimos a hacer amigos…  
-…Y lo que surja, recuerda. De todas formas, ese sitio en el autobús era mío- le dijo Harold al oído mientras le observaba con una expresión depredadora-. Quería conocerte.  
-Puedes hacerlo ahora.

* * *

Estaba en la habitación por fin, deshaciendo la maleta cuando sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta. Fue a abrir.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Un suave empujón lo devolvió de nuevo al interior de su cuarto, oyó cerrarse la puerta, pero en ese momento tenía cosas mejores en las que concentrarse…  
…como por ejemplo los labios que le devoraban hambrientos. O las manos que recorrían su cuerpo con ansiedad.  
-Dios, Danno… Lo he pasado tan mal sin ti…  
-Espera… espera…- Una parte de Danny quería apartar a su amigo y pareja, mientras que la otra sentía cómo sus piernas flaqueaban bajo aquellas caricias imposibles de resistir.  
-No quiero esperar. Ya he esperado demasiado, en general.  
Steve continuó con sus caricias y sus besos, recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante hasta que éste se rindió por completo.  
Pese a los cuatro años que llevaban siendo amigos y compañeros de trabajo, no había sido hasta hacía un par de meses que decidieron que tal vez media isla tuviese razón y su destino fuese estar juntos en todos los sentidos posibles.  
De momento no les iba tan mal, Steve nunca se había sentido tan completo como en aquellos últimos meses.  
Cuando la gente comenzó a morir en aquellos cruceros de solteros, el gobernador decidió ayudar con su unidad, asegurando que el detective Daniel Williams era el adecuado para el trabajo.  
A Steve aquello no le gustó en absoluto, Danny ya no estaba soltero, era suyo. El detective tampoco se mostró entusiasmado, ya poco le gustaba el mar, como para ir de crucero con un asesino incluido.  
Pero no podían dejar a un criminal suelto, con lo que, hacía un par de días, el detective se había subido a un avión con destino a San Francisco y ahí había esperado a que el autobús de la empresa organizadora le recogiese.  
Los dos días más largos de la vida de Steve, que ya no era capaz de dormir sin el cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo y su mano metida entre los pantalones del detective.  
Había empezado como una broma de Steve acerca de su necesidad de controlarlo todo, pero se había convertido en algo sin lo que ninguno de los dos era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-Así que Craig Daniels- decía Danny después de varias rondas de sexo para recuperar tiempo perdido-. ¿No se te ocurrió otro nombre menos _“JamesBondiano”?_  
-Primero: estoy seguro de que ese adjetivo te lo acabas de inventar. Y segundo: fue el primero que me vino a la cabeza cuando decidí venir.  
-Esa es otra. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-No podía… no quería… Te echaba de menos.  
-¿Y por eso pones en peligro una operación encubierta?  
-¿En peligro? Cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Ya has visto como se han lanzado todos a por Ethan. No me iba a arriesgar a que encontrase a alguien mejor que yo y se vaya con él cuando todo esto termine.  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Ethan ya se ha encaprichado de un tal Craig… Pero creo que va a seguir socializando a favor de la misión… Además, Harold Flannery le ha invitado a cenar.  
-No me gusta ese tipo  
-Steve, tenemos que encontrar a un asesino. Si no mantenemos nuestras personalidades, nuestra relación, en secreto, no lograremos nada. Recuerda el eslogan.  
-Ya, ya. _“Harás amigos, y lo que surja”_ \- recitó el marine-. Aunque eso que surja sea que te asesinen en medio del océano. En fin, ¿Puede al menos Craig cortejar a Ethan?  
-¿Estás seguro de que el imponente Craig no quiere ser quien busque nuevos horizontes? Tal vez encuentre a alguien que proteste menos, que no le lleve tanto la contraria y que sea mucho más alto y guapo.  
-Yo no quiero nada de eso. Yo te quiero a ti- dijo Steve apretándose contra el cuerpo de su amante. Había tardado ya demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta.

* * *

-Hoy estás radiante- le dijo Harold al oído a la mañana siguiente. Danny intentó, sin éxito, no ruborizarse- ¡Y encima eres adorable! Creo que por fin he encontrado a alguien interesante en un viaje de estos.  
-¿Has venido a muchos?  
-Unos cuantos, sí. Suena muy patético, ¿no?  
-No seré yo quien juzgue  
-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez éste sea el último que haga- comentó Harold con un guiño y acercándose aún más. Danny intentó no mostrar lo mucho que le estaba incomodando el acoso mientras podía sentir cómo la mirada de Steve perforaba al hombre desde el otro lado de la calle.  
-Tu guardián está ahí- dijo Harold señalando a Steve/Craig con la cabeza.  
-No es mi guardián- mintió Danny.  
-Ayer no se despegaba de ti.  
El rubio se encogió de hombros.  
-Se supone que hemos venido a conocer gente.  
-Lo sé. En el fondo es culpa mía por interesarme por alguien como tú. Por supuesto que no iba a ser el único en hacerlo.  
Danny bajó la cabeza, aquel hombre estaba siendo demasiado directo y comenzaba a inquietarle.  
-¡Harold! ¡Deja ya de agobiar al chico!- Una mujer morena en su avanzada cuarentena, apareció tras él y le tomó del brazo-. Hola cielo. Mi nombre es Kate Ward.  
-Ethan Richmond.  
-Bueno, Ethan- Kate le dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres darnos una oportunidad a las mujeres? Ese culito merece la pena  
Desde su puesto de observación en la distancia, Steve pudo ver cómo el rostro de su pareja se volvía de un color rojo muy intenso y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, convencido por los gestos de la mujer, y por la forma en que se había inclinado, que la causa era el trasero de su amante. Su sonrisa se amplió, triunfal, al saber que aquello tan codiciado le pertenecía ahora, y comenzó a pensar formas imaginativas de demostrarlo.  
Mientras, varias mujeres y hombres intentaban acercarse al atractivo marine, pero éste no hacía caso, su mirada centrada únicamente en Danny.  
Su móvil pitó.

**_Deja de espantar a la gente. Estamos aquí para mezclarnos con los viajeros_**

Levantó la vista sorprendido. ¿Cuándo le había enviado Danny aquel mensaje? Lo vio aún con el móvil, fingiendo apuntar un teléfono. Al parecer, aquellos “pulgares torpes” eran ágiles cuando le interesaba.  
Disimuló haciendo que contestaba a alguien y guardó el teléfono. El autobús que les llevaba al barco acababa de llegar.  
Sus esperanzas de sentarse junto a Danny… Ethan, se vieron truncadas por aquel estúpido de Harold, que se había propuesto no dejar al rubio ni a sol ni a sombra.  
Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rechinar los dientes y sentarse lo más cerca posible.  
-Estaba un poco asustado, la verdad- decía “Ethan”- con todo eso de los asesinatos…  
El marine recostó la cabeza en el asiento. No se podía negar que el detective era buen actor.  
-Oh, no temas. No te pasará nada.  
-¿Estuviste en alguno de esos viajes? ¿En los que murió gente?- la expresión del rubio estaba resultando irresistible para Harold, que no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que le observaban muy abiertos y con algo parecido a admiración.  
-He venido muchas veces, he coincidido con alguno, sí.  
-¿Y cómo fue?  
-Vaya conversación. Me pone los pelos de punta- murmuró la mujer que se había sentado junto a Steve. Éste aprovechó el momento para iniciar sus propias pesquisas.

* * *

-¡Está abierto!- gritó Danny desde su camarote. Steve entró y se quedó petrificado con la mirada pegada en su amigo, que, al ver que era el marine quien entraba, retomó su tarea de anudarse la corbata mientras comenzaba a hablar.- Odio los barcos, con toda mi alma. Me da igual si son cruceros de lujo o pequeños botes rodeados de tiburones.- Tras un rato, se dio cuenta de que el moreno no se había movido de donde estaba- ¿Va todo bien?  
-A…- el moreno tragó saliva, su garganta se había secado ante la visión que tenía ante él- ¿A dónde vas así vestido?  
-No me mires así, no es como si nunca me hubieses visto con un traje.  
-Pero ahora **sé** que puedo hacer todo lo que siempre quise hacerte cuando te veía con uno puesto.  
-No, no puedes. Tengo una cita con Harold, ¿recuerdas?  
-Ese idiota- masculló Steve  
Danny sonrió  
-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo si Ethan le ha entusiasmado?  
-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, con esa carita que ponías en el autobús de _“qué asustado estoy, protégeme”_?- dijo Steve avanzando hacia él y besándolo con pasión- ¿No puedes enviarle un mensaje y quedarte aquí? Dile que te has mareado y que quieres dormir…- comentó mientras su boca bajaba por la mandíbula del detective.  
Éste emitió un gemido y se separó muy a duras penas.  
-No, no puedo. Creo que puedo sacar mucha información de él. Al parecer es un habitual… Steve… Steve, estate quieto- dijo sin mucha convicción-. No dejes marcas, se supone que Ethan aún no ha intimado con nadie…  
-Y espero que siga siendo así.  
-No sé, hay un tal Craig que está muy, muy bueno. Lo malo es que tiene a demasiada gente interesada en él.  
-Creo que debería intentarlo. Creo que Ethan es su tipo.  
Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que los dos hombres se separasen.  
-¿Ethan? Espero que no sea muy atrevido el hecho de que venga a buscarte…- oyeron decir a Harold al otro lado.  
-Lo odio, lo odio- susurró Steve mientras se apresuraba a esconderse en el baño y el rubio se arreglaba la ropa que el ninja SEAL había descolocado.  
-Enseguida voy- gritó.  
-Iba a traerte flores, pero me pareció un poco cursi. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de eso te invito a un buen vino durante la cena?  
-Sí, eso será mejor- Danny cerró la puerta tras él con un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

-¿En serio que no me vas a dejar entrar?  
-Por supuesto que no. No soy esa clase de chico- Danny se escabulló de los brazos de un embriagado Harold, que intentaba abrazarlo.  
-Te juraré amor eterno.  
-Harold…  
-Eres lo que estaba buscando… Necesito estar contigo, tocarte… No haremos nada si no quieres, solo dormiremos abrazaditos…  
-Que no.  
-¿Y un beso de buenas noches?  
-Negativo  
-Vas a ponérmelo difícil, ¿verdad?  
-Puede  
-Muy bien, merece la pena esperar. Mañana seguiré insistiendo.  
-A dormir, Harold.  
-No podré hacerlo sin un beso.  
-Hasta ahora podías.  
-¿Te veré mañana?- el de los ojos grises se apoyó en la pared en lo que él consideraba una seductora pose. Probablemente lo hubiese sido si no fuese por el hecho de que a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio.  
-Supongo que sí, a fin de cuentas estamos en un barco.  
-Ethan…- Harold se acercó peligrosamente  
-Buenas noches- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta y deslizándose con rapidez al interior del camarote.  
-¡Ethan! ¡Ethan!...- al sentirse ignorado, el hombre decidió retirarse. Sus pasos arrítmicos sonaban amortiguados por la moqueta del pasillo.  
Danny exhaló.  
-Creí que tenía que echarlo a patadas.  
El rubio dio un salto y, al levantar la vista, se encontró con un desnudo McGarrett que le esperaba en su cama. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.  
-No tienes remedio.  
Steve se apresuró a quitarle la ropa como ya se había imaginado que haría desde el momento en que había visto a Danny así vestido.  
-Odio esta misión- comentaba mientras se encargaba de la corbata y apartaba las manos de su amante, que insistían en recorrer su cuerpo.  
-Y yo. ¿Acaso crees que me gusta ver a todas esas mujeres insistir en colgarse de tu brazo? ¿O ver cómo todo el mundo babea cuando estás en la piscina? ¿Tienes que salir de ella como si fueses un anuncio de colonia, por cierto?  
Steve sonrió, le encantaba que Danny lo mirase. Por eso se había quitado tantas veces la camiseta en su presencia antes de que diesen el paso, y por eso seguía haciéndolo ahora.  
-Creía que no había que tener celos.  
-Y lo intento. No me gusta, pero es necesario para la misión… además, sé que al final del día te tendré para mi solito.  
-Exactamente- murmuró el marine desde el cuello del detective, intentando contenerse para no arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo y proseguir con el ritmo lento que se había propuesto. Esa noche quería que Danny no olvidase lo mucho que lo amaba, que ninguna de las promesas de Harold se podía comparar a lo que él le estaba prometiendo.  
El detective se dejaba hacer, a pesar de que sabía de sobra que no había necesidad, que era muy afortunado porque alguien como Steve se hubiese fijado en él. Sobretodo habiendo tenido a la teniente Catherine Rollins como su más dura competidora.  
Nadie podía culparle de disfrutar del modo en que su amante lo desnudaba entre besos y caricias… y de todo lo que vino después.

* * *

-Veamos: Harold Flannery; abogado, uno de los más prestigiosos de Boston, adinerado. Ha participado en estas excursiones desde hace tres años y ha estado en varios de los viajes en los que se han producido asesinatos- informaba Chin desde el otro lado del Skype.  
-Abogado y rico, ¿eh?- dijo Danny con un falso tono soñador.  
-No es tan buen partido como crees. Algo tiene que fallar para que no haya encontrado a nadie en todo este tiempo- gruñó Steve-. Seguro que “calza” poco.  
Kono soltó una carcajada mientras su primo se atragantaba con su café para llevar.  
-Creo que no quiero saber de qué hablas- dijo después con los ojos aún llorosos.  
-Harold está cortejando a Danny- comentó el SEA, enfurruñado.  
-Oh…No te preocupes, jefe. El _haole_ solo tiene ojos para ti.- le aseguró Kono.  
-Bueno… es abogado… y rico, además- insistió el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Deja de fastidiar a Steve, Danny  
-¿Podemos centrarnos en el trabajo, niños?- pese a que intentaba ponerse serio, a Chin le resultaba imposible borrar la sonrisa del rostro, comprendiendo por fin el por qué de que el moreno hubiese insistido tanto en comprobar los antecedentes del hombre en cuestión.  
-Laura Johnson: otra da las habituales de estos cruceros. Solo estuvo presente cuando tuvo lugar el asesinato de Richard Lewis.  
Durante horas, estuvieron repasando antecedentes y vidas de todos los pasajeros habituales, así como del personal de los cruceros al completo, hasta que consiguieron reducir la lista de sospechosos de forma considerable.  
-No entiendo por qué hemos descartado a Flannery- protestaba Steve.  
-No hay indicios para creer que haya tenido algo que ver, aparte de tus celos- le decía la joven policía con una sonrisa.- Ni siquiera conocía a muchas de las víctimas.  
-Insisto en que hay que vigilarlo de cerca.  
-¿Quieres que me encargue yo?- quiso saber Danny, esta vez sin malicia, ya que realmente era quien más fácil lo tenía.  
-Ni de broma. Ya pensaré algo.

* * *

Nada tenía sentido en aquello. No había absolutamente ninguna coincidencia en las víctimas. Algunos rubios, otros morenos, unos altos, otros bajos. Daba igual gordos que flacos, ricos o de clase media, hombres o mujeres o incluso heteros o gays… ningún tipo de vínculo los unía salvo el hecho de haber participado en aquellos cruceros y no haberlo completado con vida.  
Algunos habían destacado y llamado la atención de los pasajeros y del personal, otros no habían llamado la atención lo más mínimo.  
Cuanto más trabajaban en el caso, menos sentido tenía todo aquello.  
Steve se encontraba en la barra del bar del barco observando a la que sería la próxima persona con la que hablaría. Se trataba de una mujer de unos treinta años que ahora coqueteaba con un cuarentón.  
-Esto es para usted.- le dijo una camarera, Shelley, se recordó a sí mismo el marine.   
-No he pedido nada, gracias.  
-Alguien se lo ha pedido… oh, vaya. Se ha ido ya.  
Steve frunció el ceño. Nadie invita a alguien a una copa sin que éste sepa quién es… sería una pésima y cara estrategia para conquistar a alguien.  
-¿Sabría describirme a quién ha sido?  
-Te diré quién ha sido, Ethan, ya sabes, al que le comías la boca el otro día en el pasillo.  
Steve se sonrojó, no había podido evitarlo, y la verdad, había estado casi seguro de que no había nadie presente cuando abordó a su pareja y le arrebató un beso de esos que cortan la respiración. Shelley estaba allí, pero, como siempre, al ser tan tímida, delgadita y de baja estatura, había pasado completamente desapercibida.  
Buscó a su pareja entre la gente. No lo vio, pero sabía que el detective podía ser muy rápido cuando quería. Supuso que la copa era su manera de demostrar que, a pesar de que apenas se habían visto en ese día, seguía pensando en él.

* * *

Era imposible que se le hubiese subido tan rápido a la cabeza aquella única copa. Y Danny seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado. Ahora que se había levantado, se arrepentía de habérsela bebido.   
La verdad es que se sentía bastante mareado y no estaba del todo convencido de que su rubio amante hubiese tenido algo que ver.  
-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?  
Shelley le miraba con preocupación.  
-Creo que necesito tomar el aire.  
-Le acompaño.  
-No es necesario- las piernas le fallaban… definitivamente no era por la copa.

* * *

-Hemos encontrado una coincidencia en las víctimas.  
Danny apretó el teléfono, por fin una buena noticia.  
-Dime.  
-Al parecer, el único punto en común que tienen es que ya habían encontrado el amor.  
-No será siempre la misma persona, ¿no? Sería demasiado pedir.  
-No, lamentablemente no. Pero hemos hablado con unos cuantos, el otro punto en común es que, poco antes de morir, fueron vistos compartiendo algo más que palabras con sus nuevas parejas por una de las camareras.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que ahora mismo ese dato no me gusta nada.  
-¿Insinúas que…?   
-Debo buscar a Steve.  
Danny colgó y se encaminó al bar, donde Steve estaría haciendo su entrevista.  
-¿Buscas a alguien?  
-Bueno… la verdad… Por casualidad no habrás visto a Craig, ¿verdad?  
-¿Te interesa, no?- Harold ni siquiera disimuló su decepción- Sabía que no podía competir con él. Ya me lo dijo Shelley, que ya habías elegido a quién querías conocer mejor.  
-¿Shelley?- en el fondo, le daba pena el hombre.  
-Sí, siempre nos contamos nuestras penas amorosas. Tiene mi misma mala suerte.  
-¿Mala suerte?  
-El que nos gusta, siempre se enamora de otro. Ella tampoco ha encontrado el amor.  
-Debo encontrar a Craig- repitió en voz baja-. ¿No estaba por aquí?  
-¿Hablas del super hombre moreno atlético que está buenísimo y que sin camiseta está de muerte?- Susan, una de las habituales de la piscina, que disfrutaba siempre del espectáculo que les brindaba el marine cada vez que iba a nadar, decidió intervenir en la conversación.  
-Sí, ese- dijo Danny con fastidio.  
-Lo vi. Estaba un poco borracho.  
 _“¿Borracho?, eso no dejaba de ser extraño”_   
-¿Hace cuánto de eso?  
-Un par de horas. Una de las camareras lo acompañaba por las escaleras.  
Danny salió disparado hacia al camarote ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeros.  
Cuando lo volvieron a ver, llevaba un chaleco en el que ponía “policía” y… ¡Santo Dios!, Harold se sintió incapaz de cerrar la boca.

* * *

¡Drogado! ¡Lo habían drogado! ¿Cómo había podido caer en semejante error de principiante?  
¿Y por qué Shelley le había dicho que la copa era cosa de Danny?  
Steve iba a pasarse la mano por el pelo cuando descubrió que estaba atado a una silla. Estaba en la parte baja del barco, no le hacía falta ni ver para saberlo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en barcos como para orientarse.   
Así pues, en vez de dar con el asesino, había dado el asesino con él. No dejaba de ser denigrante, se dijo mientras intentaba desatarse.  
-Ya estoy harta de que me roben lo que es mío.  
Steve levantó la mirada, allí estaba… ¿Shelley?  
-¿Lo que es tuyo?  
-Cada vez que encuentro al hombre de mi vida, aparece alguien y se mete en medio. No importa cuántas veces elimine los obstáculos, siempre aparecen otros… Y yo estoy harta de estar sola.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.  
-Primero pensé que tenía que encargarme de ese pesado de Harold, pero resulta que Ethan no quería nada con él. Y tuviste que besarlo. Ya había conseguido que se fijase en mí. Se acordaba de mi nombre y me sonreía. ¡Y siempre me dejaba propina!  
 _“Oh, demonios”_  
-Escucha… ¿acaso has sido tú quien ha asesinado a todas esas personas?  
-No tenían que haberse metido en medio.- dijo Shelley empuñando un cuchillo.  
-¡Cinco cero! – Danny entró dando una patada y Steve dejó de intentar desatarse mientras miraba a su amante con la boca abierta.- ¡Tire el arma!  
Shelley se giró, sorprendida y Steve aprovechó para lanzarse contra la mujer y hacerle un placaje de los suyos. Pronto, Danny la tuvo esposada y se giraba hacia el marine, que aún seguía mirándolo.  
-¿No te has desatado aún? ¿Estás perdiendo facultades? Primero te noquean, luego no eres capaz de desatarte…  
…  
…  
-¿Steve?  
…  
-¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?  
-Danny. Jamás, repito, jamás te volverás a poner eso…  
-Me lo diste tú.  
-Déjame terminar. Jamás volverás a ponerte esa cartuchera de muslo, a no ser que sea en nuestra habitación.- añadió el marine con una sonrisa depredadora mientras se desataba con rapidez, y es que aquella cartuchera destacaba todavía más aquel trasero maravilloso… además de dejar poco a la imaginación sobre lo que se podía encontrar en “el frente”.- Si hubiese sabido que te iba a quedar así te la hubiese dado hace varias noches ya.  
En cubierta, esperaron con la prisionera a que llegase el helicóptero de la policía. Kono y Chin habían llegado también, ya que por aquellos días el barco navegaba cerca de las paradisíacas islas, y la joven no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada apreciativa al rubio.  
-Esa cartuchera te queda bien, deberías ponértela más veces- dijo riéndose ante la mueca posesiva de su jefe.  
El rubio no hizo caso, convencido de que todos le tomaban el pelo, y se dirigió a donde estaba Harold. Consciente de que debía alguna explicación.  
-Daniel Williams- dijo tendiendo la mano.  
-Sabía que estabas fuera de mi alcance. ¿Es él tu pareja?  
-Sí. Lo siento.  
-Danny, vámonos- el marine no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, inquieto.  
-¡Voy!. En fin, ha sido un placer. Siento que…  
-¡¡DANNY!!  
El rubio resopló y se despidió del hombre antes de dirigirse al helicóptero que los llevaría de vuelta a casa.  
-¿A qué vienen esas prisas?  
Steve no dijo nada. Esperó a que llegaron a casa para demostrarle a su novio lo a cien que lo había puesto aquella cartuchera, y lo demostró con tanto entusiasmo que, al día siguiente, tuvieron que cancelar la barbacoa que habían programado en casa del marine, ya que no había ningún rincón de Danny que no apareciese marcado.  
No es que a Steve le importase demasiado, la verdad. Podía volver a realizar una de sus últimas fantasías.  
Y es que solo él podría disfrutar de la visión de Danny con aquella cartuchera de muslo.


End file.
